Will you be mine forever?
by YuriFanGirl15
Summary: AU Rosalie and Alice have been without a mate since waking up into their new lives, until Bella and Angela Swan roll into the school parking lot. They seem human but what about their reflexes, beauty, and appetite for only meat? Will they be able to make it through that which is unheard of? Will love triumph over everything else? T-M RxB AxAng
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did own the series, don't you think my ideas would be books by now and not fanfiction?

A/N: This is a story that I'm writing off the top of my head and is a product of my boredom and random fantasies… The characters in my story don't necessarily look like the ones in the movies. (In my opinion the movies didn't give the books any justice.)

Pigs must be flipping pancakes somewhere! I've put up two chapters in the same month!

This fiction is about one of my favorite pairings in Twilight, Rosalie x Bella, along with the pairings Alice x Bella and Jane x Bella… don't ask.

~Chapter 1~

[Rosalie] (Friday)

This can't be happening! This has never happened to me before! I mean sure I have been attracted to a few girls, but this is something entirely different. I have never felt such a strong need to tackle and ravage another person or vampire so much in all my years. It's quite scary really, how mush this feeling seems to be already bordering on slight obsession. Who would have thought that this small town of Forks Washington would hold such a beauty? But there she was, right before my eyes. She was right across from where my family and I stood. I was leaning on my shiny, new, red BMW convertible stalling time before another school day here at Forks High School started.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her; she was the sex goddess incarnate herself. She was getting off of her slick black Ducati motorcycle when she did something that increased my desire tenfold. She took her helmet off and started to whip her hair back and forth, trying to get rid of her non-existent helmet hair. I was so busy staring at her that I hadn't noticed that there was another girl on the bike as well. She was beautiful as well but of course not as beautiful as the other one, at least not to me. They were talking and laughing about some kind of joke their father had told them recently. I knew that the other girl must have been her sister but I couldn't help the growl that started to surface in the back of my throat. My inner beast was roaring, MINE!

I felt a wave of calm hit me and turned to the source. Jasper was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, no doubt wondering about my emotions. "I've never felt that emotion so strong in you before rose. Care to share?" I was about to respond before something cold and hard slammed into my side. I looked over to my right and saw Alice squeezing the life out of me. Good thing I wasn't human or else she would have already broken a few of my ribs. "Oh my god Rose!" she exclaimed. "What?" I asked. "I think we just found our mates!" she squealed in vampire speed, letting me go.

Ok let me explain a little. Alice, Emmet and I have been without a mate for as long as we've woken up into our new life. Jasper and Edward were the lucky ones to find each other. Have Alice and I finally found the other half of our souls?

"Which one?" I asked in the same speed, wanting to make sure who she was talking about. "The gorgeous one with glasses! I've always loved me some glasses." She replied, waggling her eye brows toward the school building as she let me go. "Don't worry Rose, Alice is rooting for her sister." Edward says, snickering with Emmet on my left. "Fuck off Eddie before you lose something important." I snap. Don't mess with me right now! I have a lot to take in! "We were just messin' with ya Rosie, don't get those panties in a twist." Emmet remarked, holding his hands up in surrender. I was about to tell Emmet off as well but Alice grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the school entrance.

"Come on Rose! Our respective mates are going to be in our next class with us!" Alice exclaimed, practically bouncing in her excitement. I couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness. It wasn't that I wasn't excited, I was far from it.

As we reached the hallway everyone turned to head to their different classes. Jasper and I had History, Alice had Music, Emmet had English, and Edward had Math. Jasper and I were walking to our class in a comfortable silence. This was one of the things I loved about Jasper, he knew when you needed time to yourself. Just before we reached the classroom door a wonderful scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It was the best scent in the world, strawberries with a hint of mint. And just like that I knew; this was the smell of my mate. That girl right through this classroom wall was my everything, she was the missing part of my soul, my Heaven and Earth, and I would do anything to make her smile.

I felt a strong hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to Jasper, who had a warm smile on his face, and gave him a small smile in return. Without a word he moved to the door and opened it for me. Smile still on my face I strolled into class only to find my mate in Jasper's normal seat. I hesitated slightly but Jasper passed me and sat in the chair right behind my mate. I read his mind and sat in my normal seat.

She was tense and frozen in place when I glanced toward her direction. I was about to ask if she was ok but our teacher Mrs. Lopez started to speak. "Class, we have a new addition to our period. Isabella? Can you please stand and introduce yourself?" She stood up and started to speak, "My name is Isabella Swan, but I would prefer it if you called me Bella." Her voice was like music to my ears. Bella sat back down quickly and retained her rigid posture.

I turned my head to look at her. I paused before I introduced myself, "Hi, my names Rosalie Hale." I extended a pale hand and wait for a response. Bella glanced toward my hand. Unfrozen, but still tense, she grasped my hand in a firm grip. Right when her warm hand got a hold of my cold one a shock traveled through my arm. She must have felt it too because her grip on my hand got tighter and she finally looked into my eyes.

I couldn't help but stare into those chocolate brown depths. Her eyes felt like they were looking into my soul, and I found myself wanting to let them. I wanted this human to know everything about me, I wanted to let her in unconditionally and tell her things that I haven't told anybody else. I had no idea how long I was staring but she was staring right back.

"My names Jasper Hale, Rose's brother." Jazz said leaning forward, snapping us both out of our thoughts. I let go of Bella's hand, reluctantly I might add, when I realized I was still holding it. Bella smiled politely but didn't look into my eyes again. A feeling of loss swelled within my breast. "It's nice to meet you both." She said as she turned back to Mrs. Lopez who was starting to go over the French revolution. "Thanks Jazz, if you didn't say anything I might have kept on staring." I said in vampire speed while doodling in my useless notebook. "It's ok. I didn't want you to embarrass yourself." He said in the same speed. I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Shut up Jazz." I retorted.

Class seemed to last forever. I couldn't stop sneaking glances over toward Bella. I was starting to feel like a real stalker when the bell finally rang, signaling the end of first period. Before I could even pack my stuff and stand up Bella stood quickly, almost knocking over the chair, and zoomed out the door before anyone else. I stared at the door in shock. My shock quickly turned into worry, and a sharp pain rose in my chest. Had I done something wrong?

(Lunch)

The last couple of classes before lunch felt like it would have gone on forever. I couldn't stop myself from fretting about what had happened during the first period of the day. It was worrying the hell out of me. Eddie had been in my last class. He was walking next to me as we headed toward the cafeteria where they made substances that humans called "food".

"Rose! Please can you tone down your excessive worrying? You were giving me a headache last period! I'm sure you didn't do anything that would cause her not to like you, she is your mate after all." Edward's voice started off in a whine, talking at vampire speed. "I'm sorry Edward. I mean, the logical side of me is telling me that I didn't do anything. But the side of me that is afraid of losing my mate when I just met her is nagging me that the way she acted was my fault and I need to do something about it." I sighed, running me fingers through my golden locks.

Edward stopped me with a hand on my shoulder right before we went in the cafeteria. "Rosalie, everything will work out just fine." He said, giving me a reassuring smile. "Thanks Eddie, I hope you're right." I said flashing him a grateful smile before we stepped into the cafeteria.

As if on auto-pilot, I walked straight to the line. Grabbing myself a plate of fries and a bottle of water, I walked over to join my family on our usual table. I sat down in between Alice and Edward, immediately pushing this garbage away from me to the middle of the table where everyone else's food was. Everyone gave me a small smile, trying to soothe me in some way. I smiled back but remained silent.

Right at that moment a wonderful scent hit me, Bella just walked in. My entire family turned to look as Bella, her sister Angela, and a boy named Tyler walked to a table where his friends were at, talking. "So Bella, Angela, these are my friends that I've been talking about. This is Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren." Tyler introduced, pointing at each respectively. Mike and Eric where talking to each other but had stopped when Tyler started introducing them. Edward tensed right at that moment. Eric was practically drooling when he spotted Angela. It irritated me to say the least but his friend, Mike, was the one that pissed me off. When Mike looked at Bella he was shocked at how beautiful she was. He recovered quickly though, and a confidant smirk replaced the shock.

"Well hello there." Mike purred in what was supposed to be a seductive tone. Eric recovered shortly after and spoke to Angela, "Those glasses look great on you, and they highlight your best features."

Two resonating enraged growls erupted from Alice and I, though not noticeable to humans. Alice and I were glaring at the snots now, when a wave of calm settled us. Jasper's effort was useless and short lived though; Mike and Eric started to talk again. "So, if you ladies aren't busy…" Eric started. "Maybe we could go on a double date this weekend." Mike finished, smirk never leaving his face.

That did it for Alice and I. Alice stood up abruptly, knocking over her chair in the process. I stood up at the same time, slamming my palms down on the table. The whole cafeteria was staring at us by now but we both didn't care. "Guys!' Jasper hissed in a warning tone. He could feel our anger, very close to making a scene with us. Alice must have seen the impending disaster in a vision because she quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the cafeteria to a nearby bench outside, not bothering with the stares we were getting.

I knew I had to calm down but those two fuck head's flirting was still repeating itself in my head. I felt two cold hands on my cheeks. Alice turned me to look at her. "Rose I know how you feel but we need to calm down. I don't know what would happen if we attacked them. I can't see Angela or Bella in my visions; it's just a blank." Even if Alice didn't have her hands on my cheeks keeping me still, I would have been staring at her in disbelief. I would have asked Alice about how that was possible but my 'slutty senses' were tingling. Goddam-

"Well, what have we here? May we join you?" Shit! It was Whoren and Pissica. These two girls have been trying to get into our pants since we got here a year ago. Alice and I haven't released any kind of hints to our sexuality but these two didn't care. They flaunted themselves whenever there was even a slight chance that we might see them. Alice dropped her hands from my face and we turned to face them fully. I locked eyes with Alice for a brief second; I wanted her to follow my lead. She nodded her head slightly, though not noticeable to humans.

"What would you do if I said yes?" I said seductively, lifting my hand to grab Lauren's chin and lift it to look me square in the eyes. "Would you even be able to keep up?" Alice said equally seductive as she lifted her hand to caress Jessica's cheek. "O-of course!" they both said with a voice filled with anticipation, hope, and burning lust. Alice and I whipped out our 'fuck me' smirks and leaned in slowly.

Right before I stopped, a few centimeters separating our lips I swear I heard a loud noise coming from the cafeteria but I ignored it. Alice and I were so close to them that when we spoke our lips brushed theirs ever so slightly. " In your dreams." Alice and I whispered before we pushed them away. We looked at their surprised faces for a few seconds before we turned away abruptly to head to my car in the parking lot, laughing hysterically the whole way.

A/N: I couldn't resist, I just had to!

Anyway, so what do you think? Is it worth it? I hope it's not too bad. :D

P.S. : Excuse any grammatical, spelling, or punctuation errors that you might find.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If you sue you will get jack. Besides if I did own Twilight, do you think it would have gone the way it did?

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I had so many things to do that I could not find any time to write. (Bows extremely low to the ground) I will hopefully get another chapter out by next month. So anyway, here is chapter 2!

WARNING!: I swear a lot so naturally in will come out in my writing so, when the characters get mad they will curse.

~Chapter 2~

(Recap of chapter 1)

"_What would you do if I said yes?" I said seductively, lifting my hand to grab Lauren's chin and lift it to look me square in the eyes. "Would you even be able to keep up?" Alice said equally seductive as she lifted her hand to caress Jessica's cheek. "O-of course!" they both said with a voice filled with anticipation, hope, and burning lust. Alice and I whipped out our 'fuck me' smirks and leaned in slowly. _

_Right before I stopped, a few centimeters separating our lips I swear I heard a loud noise coming from the cafeteria but I ignored it. Alice and I were so close to them that when we spoke our lips brushed theirs ever so slightly. " In your dreams." Alice and I whispered before we pushed them away. We looked at their surprised faces for a few seconds before we turned away abruptly to head to my car in the parking lot, laughing hysterically the whole way._

[Alice] (Friday)

I can't believe it! Can this really be happening? Can this really be happening after all this time? It just has to be, I've never felt so attached to one person so much in such a short time. Its got to be because the girl hasn't even taken her helmet off yet and I want to jump the poor unexpecting soul. Then the goddess takes off her helmet and makes my need grow even worse. Wow, I haven't even met her yet and I want her completely and utterly. I can just imagine how it would be when I finally talk to her. I hear a slight growl to my left and look toward Rose. She is staring at the other girl that was on the bike with my mate. Has Rose found her mate to in my mate's sister? This is great! We will surely become one big happy family!

"I've never felt that emotion so strong in you before Rose. Care to share?" Jazz asks rose, breaking me out of my inner ramblings. Before Rose can reply I rush over to her and slam into her side, squeezing the life out of her. "Oh my god Rose!" I exclaim when rose moves her head to look down at me. "What?" She questions with surprise and wonder. "I think we just found our mates!" I squeal excitedly in vampire speed.

"Which one?" She asks trying to clarify who I was talking about. "The gorgeous one with glasses! I've always loved me some glasses." I reply, waggling my eyebrows toward the school buildings and letting go of Rose. "Don't worry Rose, Alice is rooting for her sister." Edward says snickering with Emmett on Rose's left. "Fuck off Eddie before you lose something important." Rose snaps at Edward. "We were just messin' with ya Rosie, don't get those panties in a twist." Emmett remarked, holding his hands up in surrender. Rose was about to tell Emmett off but I was getting impatient and grabbed Rose's hand, dragging her to the school entrance. (A/N: Sorry I spelled 'Emmett' wrong in the last chapter, no wonder it didn't look right…)

"Come on Rose! Our respective mates are going to be in our next class with us!" I exclaimed practically bouncing with my excitement. Rose chuckled at my eagerness to get to class.

As we reached the hallway everyone turned to head to their different classes. I had music, Jazz and Rose had History, Emmett had English, and Edward had Math. I was heading down the hall to the music room with a slight skip in my step when I was hit with the best scent I had ever smelt, ever. I stopped abruptly just outside the music room and inhaled deeply. It was definitely the smell of my mate, mangos and a slight hint of spearmint. And at that moment I knew I would do anything for this girl, I would battle life, death, and the living dead to make her happy. And with a smile on my face I strolled into the classroom.

[Angela]

I could sense the vampire before she even got to the classroom. It had to be the pixie girl that I had seen with the rest of them, her steps were light and had a slight skip to them. She stopped suddenly right outside the classroom and inhaled deeply and sighed slightly like she had just smelled something utterly intoxicating. After a slight pause the pixie vampire strolled into the room and swiped her gaze around the room as if looking for something.

Then her eyes found what they were looking for and locked eyes with mine. Hazel brown met sparkling gold and I knew that I would spend forever with this pixie vampire goddess.

Let me explain, my sister and I are werewolves, not the pathetic shape shifters but children of the moon. Over the centuries my kind had hid from the vampire royalty and learned to adapt to our situation. Our kind can now phase at will, it was necessary so we could kill any vampire that found us out. Now what I'm trying to get to is the soul mate thing. We do not imprint like the shape shifters but it is similar, when we lock eyes with our mate we grow an immediate attachment that is like a crush but way stronger.

"Miss Cullen, are you all right?" Mrs. Yagi asks breaking us from our staring spell. "Oh no, I'm quite alright. Thank you." She answers in a voice similar to bells and comes to sit on the only available seat, next to me. Her wonderful scent drifted over me but I ignored it for now stuck in my thoughts

I stared at the teacher with a far off expression when she started to talk about Frederic Chopin. So I have found my mate have I? I've found my mate in a vampire, a werewolf's mortal enemy. But now that I think about it she and her clan have strange colored eyes. Their eyes are a soothing gold instead of a threatening red. I must ask dad about this later. A warm voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Hi my name is Alice Cullen." She says to my left, holding out her hand for me to shake. I hesitated only slightly searching for any malice before I grasped her hand in mine when I found none.

Electricity ran up my arm the instant we made contact confirming my belief that she was my mate. I could tell she had felt it, it was in her eyes. "Hi Alice, my name is Angela Swan. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said shaking her hand and letting go reluctantly. We shared a smile before turning back to the teacher.

[Bella] (Friday) (Earlier)

Angela and I were down the street from Forks High School, riding on my Ducati motorbike. My sister and I love the rush of riding, it reminded us so much of running in our other form. I was steering while Angela had a firm grip on my waist. My back and Angela's arms stiffened when a smell hit us. Why would vampires be in this small isolated town? It was the reason mom and dad picked Forks Washington for our new home. We had just moved here from Alaska, thinking it would be vamp free.

I started a conversation about our father; it was our vampire warning process. We would automatically start talking about our dad and then when the time was right, we tap out the number of vamps there are.

I pulled into a stall in the parking lot, still talking about our father. Angela and I got off of my baby and at the same time we took off our helmets, whipping out our helmet hair. "Hey Ang, do you remember the joke dad told us about werewolves?" I asked, taping out five on my arm, well aware of the eyes that were on us. "Yeah I remember that one, he was being so silly." Angela replied and slightly nodded her head to confirm my count.

I nodded in acceptance and we headed for the office to get our schedules. Opening the office door I was met with the sight of many potted plants. Ang and I walked up to the desk together.

"Hi, we're Isabella and Angela Swan. We just moved here." I said to the lady behind the desk. She smiled at us and typed our names into the computer. Four papers printed out from the printer. Grabbing the papers she handed us the papers. "Those are your schedules and these are your maps so you don't get lost." She said. "Thank you" Angela and I said at the same time. With one last smile we headed out of the office.

I had History with Mrs. Lopez and Ang had Music with Mrs. Yagi. We said our goodbyes promising to meet up later and headed our separate ways.

I was a little early so there was only a hand full of people in the classroom. "You must be Isabella Swan. The only seat we have available would be…back there to your left." Mrs. Lopez says pointing to said area after some looking around. I bowed my head slightly with a smile and headed over to take a seat.

After a couple or so minutes the classroom started to fill up with reluctant students. The seats next to me and directly behind me stayed empty and I was about to sigh with relief until I sensed two of the vampires outside the room. Oh just my luck! I have two of the vamps in my first class, lovely. The two vampires stopped just outside the door for some reason. I could tell that one was male and the other female by the way that they walked. The female had to be the blonde one that I caught a glimpse of before we rushed into the school buildings. But the male I couldn't identify, it might have been the blonde or the bronze haired boy. The door opening cut of my inner thoughts.

The blonde walked in first but hesitated when she saw me. I was staring at the table top trying to avoid eye contact. The boy, the blonde one, walked around her and sat in the seat right behind me. The girl followed his lead and sat in the seat next to me.

Great! This is just great! Of all the places I had to sit, it was surrounded by two vampires. I wonder how Ang is doing right about now. A voice from the front of the class interrupted my inner ramblings.

"Class, we have a new addition to our period. Isabella? Can you please stand and introduce yourself?" Mrs. Lopez asked looking in my direction.

Standing up I introduced myself, "My name is Isabella Swan, but I would prefer it if you called me Bella." I immediately sat back down once the last word was uttered.

Well aware of the two vampires next to me I tensed ready for anything. In my perpetual vision I could see the blonde girl look toward me. She paused before introducing herself in a soft voice as to not alert the teacher.

"Hi, my names Rosalie Hale" She said, extending out her hand for me to shake. Oh Goddess, why did her voice have to sound so sexy? I haven't even looked at the girl properly yet and her voice made me want her way more than my pride was willing to except at the moment.

I glanced at her hand for a second; then I grasped her hand in my own in a firm grip. Right when my warm hand touched her cold one an indescribable shock traveled up my arm. Out of reflex I gripped her hand tighter and finally looked into her eyes. My chocolate browns locked with her shimmering gold.

You can't be serious. Have I just found my mate? Did I just find my mate in this sex goddess of a vampire? Oh the fates are laughing right now aren't they?

It was too late, it couldn't be helped. This wonderful being in front of me is my mate and I would do anything for her. I want to let her see the deepest parts of my soul and watch her cradle it in her hands. I don't know how long we stared at each other but a voice broke the staring spell.

"My names Jasper Hale, Rose's brother." He said as he leaned forward. Rosalie let go of my hand slowly. I smiled politely but didn't look into her eyes again. "It's nice to meet you both." I said and seemingly turned back to the teacher to listen. I could hear a soft buzzing; they must be talking in a speed and pitch that I couldn't understand.

(Lunch)

Finally it was lunch and Angela and I were walking to the cafeteria with a nice boy from our last period named Tyler. We could tell that he pitched for the other team so we were comfortable around him immediately. He was kind enough to invite us over to sit with his group of friends.

"So Bella, Angela, these are my friends that I've been talking about. This is Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren." Tyler introduced, pointing at each respectively when we got close enough to the table. Mike and Eric had been talking to each other adamantly until Tyler introduced them.

Uh oh, I've seen that look before. Angela and I have gotten used to the flirting, our wolf genes make us very good looking and we release a hormone that makes people like being around us. I nudged Ang as if to say 'Get ready for impact'.

"Well hello there." Mike purred in what was supposed to be a seductive tone. Eric followed up with a compliment to Ang, "Those glasses look great on you, and they highlight your best features."

Two resonating enraged growls sounded from my mate and the other girl. The humans couldn't hear it but us super naturals could hear it loud and clear. We couldn't turn to see what was wrong because the vampires would surely notice.

"So, if you ladies aren't busy…" Eric started. "Maybe we could go on a double date this weekend." Mike finished, smirk never leaving his face. Before Angela and I could crush their hopes and dreams, the pixie vampire stood abruptly and knocked her chair over in the process; my mate stood at the same time as well and slammed her palms onto the table.

We had a reason to look at them now, and the two vampires were pissed. If looks could kill Mike and Eric would surely be on fire by the way they were being looked at. Despite the dangerous situation I had to admit, Rosalie looked fucking sexy mad. Goddammit, If that look was turned on me I would not be held responsible for what would happen on that cafeteria table.

"Guys!" Jasper hissed, looking almost as mad as them. The pixie suddenly grabbed my mates arm and dragged her outside.

Before anyone could even move Lauren and Jessica followed them outside. As if sensing our confusion, Tyler explained for us. "Lauren and Jessica have been trying to get into Rose's and Alice's pants since they laid eyes on them."

A soft growl grew in both of our chests, too soft for the humans hearing. Good thing they were in the view of the window or else we would have stood up to go watch.

Alice had her hands on Rose's cheeks looking into her eyes, "Rose I know how you feel but we need to calm down. I don't know what would happen if we attacked them. I can't see Angela or Bella in my visions; it's just a blank."

Rose was about say something with disbelief in her features before they both tensed and their faces changed into a look on annoyance and irritation.

"Well, what have we here? May we join you?" Lauren said in a voice of failed seduction. Alice dropped her hands and they turned to address the two slu- girls properly.

Rose locked eyes with Alice very briefly and then Alice nodded in understanding. "What would you do if I said yes?" My mate said seductively, lifting her hand to grab Lauren's chin and lift it to look her square in the eyes. "Would you even be able to keep up?" Alice said equally seductive as she lifted her hand to caress Jessica's cheek. "O-of course!" they both said with a voice filled with anticipation, hope, and burning lust. Rose and Alice's faces turned into ones that screamed 'Fuck me'.

I could tell they were messing around with them by the look of mirth in their eyes but I was suddenly filled with many different emotions. The most prominent emotions were: Jealousy, Amusement, Possessiveness, and Lust. When Rose's lips were just centimeters away from touching the cunt's lips, possessiveness and jealousy won.

I was shaking and started to see red, I had to get out of here. I flew out of the cafeteria doors using a little too much force and slammed the doors into the wall, cracking it. I didn't bother checking to look if Ang was following me; I had to get out fast. Only when I was far away from Forks on a mountain in my other form did I notice Ang was phased beside me.

Ang must be wondering what's wrong. _"I found my mate"_ Angela and I said telepathically at the same time. We can only communicate telepathically when we are in this form._ "Really? Who is it?" _We asked at the same time again. We looked at each other, laughed and I went first.

"_Her name is Rosalie Hale. What about you?"_ I asked curiously but I had a faint idea. _"Mine is her sister Alice Cullen."_ She said with a grin. I laughed, _"I thought so, and we can be one big happy family now." _

We continued to laugh before a deep voice interrupted us, _"Girls, why did I just receive a phone call about you not being in class?" _

"_Dad, we need to talk to you. It's important."_ I said. He must have heard the seriousness in my voice because he replied with as much seriousness as me and dismissed our ditch from school, _"Ok, come home immediately."_ Angela and I glanced at each other one last time before bolting for home.

A/N: Finally! Chapter 2 is out! To apologize for the lateness I made this chapter two pages longer than normal.

Please overlook any grammatical, spelling, or punctuation errors. (I'm going back through my stories and fixing update malfunctions.)

Thank you for not giving up on me! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing with copyright blah blah blah! You get the point.

A/N: I have some time on my hands so I want to try and get this chapter out super-duper ass early! Chapter 3 awaits!

WARNING!: Not nice words will be in probably all of the chapters from now on so…beware!

~Chapter 3~

(Recap of chapter 2)

"_Her name is Rosalie Hale. What about you?" I asked curiously but I had a faint idea. "Mine is her sister Alice Cullen." She said with a grin. I laughed, "I thought so, and we can be one big happy family now." _

_We continued to laugh before a deep voice interrupted us, "Girls, why did I just receive a phone call about you not being in class?" _

"_Dad, we need to talk to you. It's important." I said. He must have heard the seriousness in my voice because he replied with as much seriousness as me and dismissed our ditch from school, "Ok, come home immediately." Angela and I glanced at each other one last time before bolting for home._

[Rose] (Friday: around lunch time)

Alice and I were still laughing every now and then on the drive back to the house. Since school was still in session I could drive as fast as I damn well pleased, so we got home in record time. We both got out of the car after I parked it in the garage.

As I expected, Esme was waiting for us in the living room, a look of worry etched into her delicate features. I had no doubt her worry stemmed from the fact that we were home extremely early.

"Are you okay? Is something the matter?" She asked, voice laced with worry and confusion. Alice and I moved to sit in the living room across from Esme before we answered.

"Alice and I have found our mates." I said as a grin broke out on my and Alice's face.

A happy smile replaced Esme's worry but before she could voice her joy, Carlisle walked into the room.

"Is that why I got a call at work about your absence?" He asked with an amused look. We all smiled at him nodding happily.

"Then we must meet them sooner or later. But first, care to tell us their names?" Carlisle asked. I was about to answer when the sound of cars outside stopped me. School must be over. Maybe now would be the time to ask if I was hearing things right earlier.

"Rose's mate is Bella Swan and Alice's mate is her sister, Angela Swan." Eddie answered for me as he strolled into the house and sat on the love seat to my right. "We have something interesting to tell you both." Jasper remarks as he goes to sit next to Eddie on the love seat.

"Ya, you gotta hear what happened after you two left the cafeteria and those bitches tried to get in your pants." Emmett boomed his two cents as he sat cross-legged in front of the tv. Esme gave Emmett a stern look from his use of words but didn't want to interrupt.

"Ah! So I wasn't hearing things! So what happened?" I asked. "Well after you two stormed out to calm down the Swan's eyes never left the window that had a clear view of the two of you…" Jazz started. "…Until you were about a second from completing your joke. They suddenly flew out of the cafeteria door and using too much force in the process." Eddie continued. "They totally left cracks in the wall!" Emmett finished, making a sort of fist pumping motion.

"That is interesting…" Alice commented. I nodded my head to agree, "Maybe we will find out tomorrow." I suggested. The boys gave me and Alice a smirk that said 'you know nothing'.

"Rose, I think it was out of jealousy" Jasper stated, smirk never wavering. "You think?" I questioned. "Pretty sure, you didn't see the looks on their faces when they left." Eddie confirmed.

"Really? Do you think they can feel the connection too?" Alice asked, practically squealing as she started to bounce up and down in her seat. "I don't know Alice, they just might." I said thoughtfully.

[Bella] (Friday: Home)

Angela and I had just finished telling mom and dad about what had happened throughout the day but they still had not said anything yet and it was making us both nervous. I really hope they won't disapprove, I mean they know what it's like to find your mate. But then again it might be too risky to reveal what we were to the vampires, even if we were their mates. The Volturi are already starting to pick up on our trail but they are still in denial that we still exist; they don't want to admit their slip up all those years ago.

The way I see it there are only three ways it could go: 1) They except what we are and live happily ever after. 2) We don't take the risk and be mate less our entire existence or 3) We get rejected and die by the overpowering force of the Volturi or a slow death from rejection. The beast inside us will not be able to take the rejection and it will slowly die, bringing us with it. Our death would actually be a relief, the agony and heartache would be too great.

"… Did you say golden eyes?" Dad asked breaking the silence. "Yeah, we did." Angela answered. Dad grew silent again, seeming to be contemplating something. At that moment mom decided to say something, "I'm glad that you two have found your mates but the fact that they are vampires might make this a little tricky."

"I agree with your mother, I am filled with joy that you've found your mates… It might be a gamble but I think there might be a way for me to say for certain that the Cullens won't turn us in. At school on Monday I want you girls to observe them, see how they act around the humans. If they seem civil then we shall go to their house and watch them; I need to see it with my own eyes." Dad said after some thinking on his part.

Ang and I looked at each other before nodding to our dad. Monday will surely be an interesting day.

[Rose] (Monday: Lunch)

The weekend had been uneventful. It was filled with chatter about our mates and hunting trips near the mountains. After the excitement of our mates died down a little Emmett started the gay teasing. It was good natured taunts like 'Wow, Rosie I didn't know you like the hot ones!' or 'Damn, why do lesbians always get the good ones?' stuff like that. Alice and I just had to throw our own teasing in to 'Well Emmett, maybe it's the men that are making then switch teams?' or just to mess with his head 'Emmett think about all the good things that you see in women. Maybe the girls just can't pass something like that up.' He was in thinking mode the entire weekend after that one.

But anyway back to business, right now the family is trying to spy on the Swans without being too obvious. Everyone is doing pretty well, except Emmett. Idiot is trying to watch them from behind his napkin. How obvious can you be?

Despite Emmett's obviousness our spying has produced some fruit. It seems that the Swans have been turning down boys left and right. They seem to lean toward the rainbow team, at least a little. No one's powers work on them and Emmett noticed something that only he would look for, the Swans seemed to enjoy their meat.

"Hey, Rose, Ali, I think Whoren and Pissica are planning something. Be on your guard." Eddie warned, too low for humans to hear.

"Thanks Eddie. I wouldn't have been able to see it; I've been blank recently. I've only had a few when we were at home." Ali said with a pout.

"Don't worry Ali; I'm sure it will clear up eventually." I said, patting her on the back right when the bell rings.

(Last Period)

It was the last period of the day (the period we missed on Friday) and it just so happens to have me, Alice, our mates, and Whoren and Pissica. At least our mate's scents leveled off the slut perfume in the air. The thing is Whoren and Pissica have yet to talk to us all period. Now we know something is up.

We didn't have to wonder long because it was now free time and they were swinging their asses over here to our shared desk. "We know you want us. Last Friday proved it." Whoren stated, spewing out a nice big serving of bullshit. "Yeah, come on. Who can resist this?" Pissica said, gesturing to herself and Whoren. Um, Bitch? Obviously, Ali and I. This is going to have to be put down before it got out of hand.

"Who-Lauren, Pi-Jessica, we have no interest in you what so ever. Please remove yourselves from our air space." I said sweetly, standing up along with Alice. Good thing our teacher left a little early.

"Awww, they're playing hard to get" Whoren said in a cutesy voice. "W-Lauren we really have no interest. Please sway your way over back to your desk." Alice said, getting irritated. They both started laughing like we were missing something important. "Have it your way." Pissica said moving closer.

"What is you-" Before I could finish Whoren slammed her lips to my own, Pissica doing the same with Ali. If my stomach still worked vomit would be all over her fucking face, I'm not shiting you. The torture only lasted for about a second but it felt like an hour. Whoren was suddenly ripped off of me and slammed into the nearby wall, Pissica in the same predicament only slammed into the desk. Alice and I were frozen for a second before taking in what was happening. Whoren was being pushed into the wall by my Bella and Pissica was being held to the desk by Alice's Angela.

"Mine!" Bella and Angela said firmly and possessively at the same time. Alice and I grabbed Bella and Angela, dragging them out into the hallway before a bigger scene could be made, and dreams coming true.

When we were far enough away from the classroom we let them go and turned to face them. Bella and Angela had looks of hatred on their face. I knew it wasn't aimed at us but damn, if looks could kill.

To say that I was turned on was an understatement; I was fucking on fire at the moment. I was pretty sure Alice was in the same situation as I was. Before any of us could make a move, Bella and Angela slammed us into the lockers lining the hall and kissed us, hard. God, no one had to tell me even once, my hands were already in Bella's hair pulling her impossibly closer. It didn't even register in my head that they had actually slammed us into the lockers, "slammed".

I knew I had to stop this, or else something magical was going to happen in the school hallway. Forcibly I started to slow down the kiss and just before I pulled away I nibbled softly on her bottom lip. Alice must have been thinking the same things as me because in my perpetual vision I could see her slowly backing away, untangling her arms from around Angela's neck.

We stared at each other, slowly coming back to our senses. By then Jazz, Eddie, and Emmett were standing beside us, no doubt having heard everything that happened. Alice and I were just coming to terms with the fact that they had slammed us into the lockers before looks of panic crossed their faces, like they had done something extremely wrong and then they flew out of the schools entrance doors. We could hear the start of a motorbike engine before the sound of screeching tires filled the hallway.

The sound of screeching tires snapped us out of our trance. I quickly dug into my pocket for my phone as we started walking quickly out of the school. I dialed a number I knew well. "Carlisle, there has been an incident that needs to be cleared up immediately." I said in all seriousness as we all piled into our cars.

[Bella]

Oh shit! Fucking fuck fuck-nuggets! This could turn out extremely bad! We have to tell dad right away! Not caring that I was steering with one hand I dialed dad's number at the station. "Dad, I'm sorry we lost it. They- they were kissing our mates and- and we just lost it." I said trying to get the words out as fast as I can. "I'm coming" He said hanging up.

(Home)

"Honey it's going to be ok. Calm down both of you." Mom said trying to stop us from wearing holes into her floor from pacing.

"At least they kissed you back, that might be good for us." Dad said from his seat next to mom. "It could, but it was the spur of the moment. They had not yet registered that we had slammed them into the lockers. It might be different the next time we see them." I said worriedly.

"We were not even thinking, we just got so m…" Angela stopped, looked toward the door. I looked toward the door to listening closely. I could hear the sounds of tires on the road near our house. Our house is the only house so far out from the city. It's the only house for miles. No one except us come out this way.

"Oh, god they're coming" I say, building up my courage and heading outside to meet our visitors. My family followed right behind me.

Once we were outside we got into formation. I was in the middle at the front, dad slightly behind me to my left, mom was slightly behind dad, and Ang was a little behind me to my right. (All will be explained shortly)

The cars came up the drive slowly as if not to scare us and then parked about fifty feet away. Everyone swung their doors open and got out at the same time. They too got into a sort of formation except they were in a straight line. The older blonde man stepped forward a little preparing to speak.

"We mean no harm, we just want some answers." He said calmly with a friendly smile. Before I could say anything back dad stepped forward a little but not too much as to get in front of me, his and my beast would never allow it. "My suspicions were right it seems. Is that you Carlisle?" Dad asked, looking at the leader with respect in his eyes. The patriarch's eyes widened slightly, "Charlie? Is that really you? I haven't seen you since that time with the vampires. You have a family now it seems." He said, as his face lit up in recognition and happiness. "So do you." was all my father said. He was never one for long sentences.

"Shall we take this little pow wow inside?" I asked my father. He nodded his head and I headed for the house.

(In the house after some explanation)

"So you were the one that helped dad escape the vampires all those years ago. That was a long time ago, that was before dad even met mom." I said thoughtfully. Some things were explained after we migrated into the house. Stuff like what we were, and why we were here.

"So Charlie, you must be the alpha." Carlisle said, looking at my father. "Actually Carlisle that would be my daughter, Bella" He said gesturing toward me. "Really? How does that work?" Carlisle asked curiously, his head tilted to the side in thought.

"Well it's quite simple really." I started, everyone's gazes turned to look at me. "The alpha isn't necessarily the oldest or first turned. It depends on if you were born an alpha." I continued. "And Bells here was born an alpha." Angela finished for me.

"I still listen to my dad, you know, because he's my dad but if anything happens I'm the leader and alpha." I explained.

"That's interesting… But I have to ask, do any of you have some sort of power?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward in his seat.

Angela and I looked at each other at the same time, showing is better than telling. I lifted my hand and collected some moisture from the air, swirling it around my hand for a little before I froze the water into a ball and caught it as it fell. "I can manipulate and control water." I said. I threw the ice ball at Emmett, he caught it and smashed it into ice particles with a shit eating grin on his face. Angela lifted her hand as well and with a flick of her wrist as if turning on a switch, her hand was engulfed in flames. "I can make fire" She says before flicking her wrist again, making the flames disappear.

"That's so bad ass!" Emmett boomed, shaking the frame of the house. "Emmett!" Esme scolded. "Sorry ma." He said, grin never leaving his face. He turns to Rose and Alice at that moment. "I'm so damn jealous of your mates! They can mess with the elements." He exclaimed. The whole room stiffened.

"You already knew?" I asked, locking eyes with Rose. The whole Cullen families heads turned to look at me with surprise. "Since the first day…" Alice said, looking at Angela. "Us too…" Angela said. The room fell silent until the room was filled with laughter. The fun and laughter was short lived though, the room grew tense as a warning howl was let loose in the distance and pounding paws could be heard heading our way.

A/N: Oh yeah baby! History in the making! I actually updated two chapters to the same story in the same week! (Does happy dance)

I apologize for any grammatical, spelling, or punctuation errors that you might find.

Thank you for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Twilight. If I did all the fan-girls that love Edward Cullen would be extremely sad. Some of the characters would also be played by someone else. Such as Jacob and Edward. Team Fem-slash unite!

A/N: I was going to put off updating this for a little while but I left the story at such an exciting place that my mind won't stay away from it.

I officially think that either Alice or Rosalie are the causes of lesbianism and fem-slash. :D

**IMPORTANT!: ** just posted this on July 4th 2012 _"Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002."_

Okay guys, I don't know how to deal with this. Isn't the sites motto "unleash your imagination"? I was going to have a "detailed description of physical interaction of sexual nature" in this story that was going to be "adult/explicit" but now I can't. I want to keep my stories from being deleted. But I can tone it down to be "adult themed" and find some loopholes that will allow me to make the scene still intimate yet not a "detailed description". I will be vague but you would still be able to tell what's happening and can fill in the blanks with your imagination. So I apologize for that.

~Chapter 4~

(Recap of chapter 3)

"_That's so bad ass!" Emmett boomed, shaking the frame of the house. "Emmett!" Esme scolded. "Sorry ma." He said, grin never leaving his face. He turns to Rose and Alice at that moment. "I'm so damn jealous of your mates! They can mess with the elements." He exclaimed. The whole room stiffened._

"_You already knew?" I asked, locking eyes with Rose. The whole Cullen families heads turned to look at me with surprise. "Since the first day…" Alice said, looking at Angela. "Us too…" Angela said. The room fell silent until the room was filled with laughter. The fun and laughter was short lived though, the room grew tense as a warning howl was let loose in the distance and pounding paws could be heard heading our way._

[Bella]

The room was filled with outraged growls from the Cullens as they leaped to their feet. "Are those shifters?" I asked to no one in particular. "They're the shifter pack up from the La Push reservation." Jasper answered, growling toward the door.

"What the hell is up with this place? Supernatural heaven?" I asked rhetorically. I massaged my temples before standing up and heading to the door. "It's dangerous! Sam is very unreasonable, especially when mad!" Edward said, trying to persuade my pack from confronting them.

My family turned and looked at each other before we burst out laughing. "You need not worry. Have you forgotten that we are Children of the Moon? We are higher on the supernatural chain then them." My father said as we headed out the door and onto the lawn. The Cullens followed us out shortly after.

We got into the same formation with the Cullens in their line behind us. I stood up straight with my arms crossed confidently waiting for them to burst through the trees. I didn't have to wait long, a tall boy in human form walked out with only some jeans shorts on. His pack followed behind in wolf form.

"Cullens, care to explain why a strange scent was found on our land?" He sneered at Carlisle completely ignoring me. Oh, bad move asshole.

"That was probably my sister and I." I answered for Carlisle in a slight forceful tone. How dare he ignore my pack when we were standing right here! "Why are humans here Carlisle? They're so calm. You've told them what you are haven't you?" What the fuck asshole? I speak and yet you still ignore me?... Wait, did he say human?

"We are not human, shifter." I say to him in an irritated voice. The one likely called Sam finally turns to look at me and my family. "So you have them lying for you now? What did you do? Promise them eternal life?" He asked sneering at Carlisle. "Sam, we have not done anything that breaks the treaty. These people are-" Carlisle started to explain but Sam cut him off. "Why should I believe you filthy leeches?" Sam exclaims vehemently. My pack and the Cullens growl in warning.

Before I could say anything back two of the wolves, a girl and a boy, shift back and put on some clothes. "Sam, I think you should listen." The girl suggests with a frown on her face. "Yeah, they seem truthful." The boy says backing up the girl. They look alike, they must be siblings. "SILENCE! How dare you question your alpha?" He yells to the siblings. The two shifters flinch away as if in pain. Oh, he just lit the fuse.

"How dare they? How dare you treat your pack members in such a way! You are their alpha? Alphas are supposed to be looked at with respect and pride not unease and fear! YOU are not an alpha!" I scream at the pathetic excuse for an alpha. My pack members were also mad at the display.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Sam asked, voice soft in anger. "You heard me, pup." I said popping the 'p' at the end. Heh, that got him. Sam started to shake and leaped into the air. Before he could shift though, the boy and the girl shifted and tackled him to the ground. Sam shoved the two off him and stood up. "You stupid mutts! You were always soft toward the leeches. Now I have and excuse to kill you, attacking your alpha!" He yelled scathingly, signaling the other wolfs to attack the two shifters.

The once former pack members started to maul the two shifters. That was all I could take, the bomb finally exploded. I phased to my other form and yelled as loud as I could in my alpha voice. (They are the two legged kind.)

"STOP!" I commanded, my voice gruff and deep. My pack normally likes to talk telepathically in this form since our voices sound scary and intimidating but it can serve its purpose every now and then. Now was the perfect time to use it. The alpha command has more power when voiced out loud.

The shifters, including Sam, stopped attacking and backed up a few steps with a pained whimper. Sam still in his human form turned to me in confusion. "How?" He asked, referring to my power over them.

"We are werewolves, Children of the moon, and we are more powerful then you. Our kind are higher than you, and our alphas are higher than you." I explained. "You dare try to kill your own pack members? I will not stand for it. You will leave us alone. You will leave the cullens alone, and you will leave these two shifters alone. If you dare show your face to me again, I will not hesitate to kill you myself. BEGONE! Before I change my mind." I warned, rage coloring my voice. Sam glared at me one last time before he and his pack fled.

Hearing two whimpers I looked to my right. The two shifters had returned to their human forms. Carlisle was already looking over their badly hurt bodies. I walked over to them, phasing back to my human form. I didn't care I was naked, this was serious. By the look on his face I could tell that they weren't going to make it unless I did something.

"Carlisle, I'll save them." I said crouching down to the two figures on the ground that were barely staying conscious. "You can't turn them, they'll die." He said trying to convince me. "It's ok. They won't die." I said. But before I could do anything Angela's voice beside me made me pause. "Bella I know what you're going to do. Let me help you." She said. "No, Ang. I won't subject you to something like this. I can't let you." I said. "Bella, please!" Angela cried out, pleading. "Angela." It was all I needed to say. She knew that tone, I was serious. If she didn't listen I would have to resort to the alpha voice. Looking pained, she backed away reluctantly, back toward the Cullens.

Turning back to the shifters I turned back into my wolf form. I leaned down and bit into the crook of the girl's neck, then moved to do the same to the boy. They were already starting to whither when I brought my claw to my left wrist and cut into it until the blood was flowing freely. I turned back into my human form and brought my wrist to my mouth, filling it with my blood. I could hear whimpers behind me but I ignored it. I know what the consequences are and this was going to hurt, badly. With my uninjured arm I grabbed the back of the girl's neck and brought her mouth to my own bloodied one. The pain in my chest was excruciating but I managed to push her tongue out of the way and make her swallow every last drop. As if a switch was turned on, her body immediately stopped convulsing. The pain in my chest was slowly fading but I still had the boy. I brought my wrist back to my mouth and filled it with my blood again. I grabbed the boy's neck and brought his face close to mine. I hesitated, bracing myself for the pain. With a deep breath and a slight whimper I pushed the boy's lips to my own. The pain was impossibly more painful than the first. I clenched my free hand into a fist and pushed the boys tongue out of the way. The pain was getting worse by the second. Finally the last drop was drunk and the boy calmed. I stood up slowly clutching tightly at my chest. It felt like I had been clawed from the inside. Starting to cough up blood into my hand, I started to fall. Right before everything went black I saw the beautiful golden eyes of Rosalie Hale.

[Rose]

It was the fastest I've ever moved, I was sure of it. I may not have been the fastest supernatural being there but when Bella started to collapse I was the first one to her side to catch her. I could smell the blood but it didn't matter to me at the moment. I wanted to know what the fuck just happened.

With speed I didn't know I had, I sped into the house and gently placed Bella on the couch. The rest followed me shortly after, surrounding the couch. Leah and Seth were place on the other couch. My head was whirling with unanswered questions.

Angela pushed forward and dropped to her knees right near her head. She lifted a shaky hand and slowly caressed the side of Bella's face. I had to hold in my growl, the mate instinct was worse now that my mate was injured. Renee and Charlie went to stand next to Angela, one on either side. "… You stupid, stubborn girl. Why didn't you let me help you? Why must you always hold everything on your shoulders?" Angela asked rhetorically with tears streaming down her face.

Everything was quiet for some time until Carlisle broke the silence. "May I ask what happened?" He asked the Swans the question that no doubt was in every one of our heads. There was a short pause before Angela spoke up. "Changing the shifters would have surely killed them. The werewolf virus would have counteracted with the shifter blood but by giving them our blood the virus would change into a kind of strengthening agent and turn the shifters into a mix between shifter and werewolf." She said as she continued to caress Bella's face. "The change into a hybrid saved their lives."

"That's all good and all but why is Bella so badly injured?" I asked a little inpatient. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder in a sort of comforting gesture.

"Our mate connections are deeper in depth than yours are hun." Renee was the one to answer my question in a distracted tone of voice as she gazed down at her injured daughter and Alpha.

"The beast inside us will not allow us to be with another. It will kill us eventually. If we kiss someone that our beast doesn't recognize as our mate after we've found them, it will start to eat away at us. It will start to attack us from the inside as retaliation." Charlie finished for his wife.

"So, when Bella went to give them her blood…" I started but trailed off in thought.

"Yes. Bella knew this would happen but saved the shifters anyway. One was already a lot, but two? She could have killed herself." Angela said, eyes still not leaving Bella's face even for a second.

I was about to say something but a weak voice from the other side of the room stopped me. "She could have died?" Turning, I noticed that Leah was sitting up and looking to the still unconscious Bella. "She doesn't even know us, why would she risk such a thing? It was of our own doing that we were turned against." She said as her voice gained strength as she talked.

"She's just that kind of person. If she has a way to help someone she won't stand by and let it go, no matter the consequence." Angela replied with a slight smile, still not moving from her position on the floor.

"Well I'll say. We're alive because of it." Seth said as he sat up next to his sister. The two shared a brief smile before turning back to face us.

"So… what happens to us now?" Leah asks, glancing at her brother.

"You join my pack, that's what." A strained voice said before they were thrown into a powerful coughing fit.

A/N: Well, wasn't that something? And the story continues! Sorry, It's a little short.

Please forgive any grammatical, spelling, or punctuation errors.

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! :)

P.S. : If you notice that a sentence seems to be missing a word or two, like it was just cut off, then that's not me. Fanfiction likes to do something to my documents when I update. It's fine on the original document but when I live preview it, it's missing a word or two out of nowhere. So, please bear with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Twilight and its characters belong to S.M. I'm just borrowing them for my own sweet pleasures.

A/N: Sorry guys! I had some visitors from Philadelphia. I had to be with them to help them enjoy the wonders of the beautiful Island of Oahu. Us locals had to help them out, you know?

Well anyway, forget about me! Let's get on with this shall we. On to chapter five!

~ Chapter 5 ~

(Recap of chapter 4)

"_Yes. Bella knew this would happen but saved the shifters anyway. One was already a lot, but two? She could have killed herself." Angela said, eyes still not leaving Bella's face even for a second._

_I was about to say something but a weak voice from the other side of the room stopped me. "She could have died?" Turning, I noticed that Leah was sitting up and looking to the still unconscious Bella. "She doesn't even know us, why would she risk such a thing? It was of our own doing that we were turned against." She said as her voice gained strength as she talked. _

"_She's just that kind of person. If she has a way to help someone she won't stand by and let it go, no matter the consequence." Angela replied with a slight smile, still not moving from her position on the floor._

"_Well I'll say. We're alive because of it." Seth said as he sat up next to his sister. The two shared a brief smile before turning back to face us. _

"_So… what happens to us now?" Leah asks, glancing at her brother. _

"_You join my pack, that's what." A strained voice said before they were thrown into a powerful coughing fit._

[Bella]

I was starting to come too. As my senses were starting to come back to me I realized that I was pretty messed up. My head was at the moment host to a pounding headache and my chest was on fire, every breath I took was like adding gasoline to the fire. I managed to not make any noise though. My hearing was starting to power up again. It seemed like everyone was in the same room and was having a conversation. I was still too out of it to participate and my eye lids felt like something weighing it down.

"- has a way to help someone she won't stand by and let it go, no matter the consequence." I recognized a smile in Angela's voice as she talked. By the sound of her voice I'd say she was right next to me caressing my cheek.

"Well I'll say. We're alive because of it." I heard an unfamiliar voice say from across the room. It must be the boy shifter from earlier. I felt relief and happiness wash through me knowing that they were ok. It was worth saving them even if I'm laying here in pain.

"So… what happens to us now?" A voice I assume was the girl shifter asked. And I think that's my cue to make my presence known.

"You join my pack, that's what." I answer her in a strained voice. 'Uh oh, that was a bad move' I thought as my chest constricted painfully. I was thrown into a powerful coughing fit, covering my mouth with my hand. When it finally subsided I removed my hand from my mouth and noticed the small amount of blood. Hmmm, not as bad as earlier. My wolf genes were still at work trying to heal me. Thinking of my situation, I started to chuckle.

"Damn, I'm fucked up aren't I?" I ask jokingly to no one in particular. The room was deadly quiet for a while until someone threw themselves onto me and started to sob. I immediately wrapped my arms around the shaking figure as they started to soak my shoulder with tears.

"Bella, you dumbass. Only you would joke after choking up blood!" I smile softly at Angela's muffled voice from my shoulder.

"I'm going to be fine Ang, I'm going to be fine." I say softly into her ear. Mom moves closer to us and starts to pet my hair while Dad steps up to me and grasps my hand tightly in his. Nothing had to be said. Their actions said everything.

Nobody moved or said anything until Angela's sobs started to reduce to soft sniffles. Angela slowly started to extract herself from my arms to stand next to our parents. All three of them stood at the foot of the sofa, smiling down at me.

The two shifters stood up from their positions on the couch and came over to me. Each took one of my hands into both of theirs and squeezed it tightly. "My name is Leah and this is my brother Seth. We have no idea how to pay you back for saving our lives and risking your own but we'll start by pledging our loyalty to you. We will protect you with our lives." Leah says with respect and appreciation in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way. But know this, I am your alpha and _I_ will protect you with _my _life as well." I said firmly and seriously. They both smiled at me warmly and with one final squeeze, went back to their previous seats.

I wanted to sit up so I could survey the room better but when I tried a sharp pain shot through my still aching chest and I gasped in pain. Angela quickly came over to my side and helped me to carefully sit up. My eyes instinctually started to look around for my mate. Our eyes locked after a quick sweep of the room and stayed there. After a couple intense seconds Edward and Jasper started to corral everyone out of the house like they knew something we didn't.

"Come on everyone let's give Rose and Bella time to talk." They both said as Edward corralled his family and Jasper did the same politely with my pack. Everyone left the house without question. Edward and Jasper left after they shared a quick look with Rose. When everyone was out of earshot Rose returned her gaze to me. Her face was unreadable.

"Rose I-"

SLAP! My head was jerked to the side when I was interrupted with a slap to the cheek. Damn! That stung. I deserved it anyway, her mate could have died.

"Do you know how worried you made me! You could have killed yourself!" She screamed at me.

I turned my head back to look at her. Rose was really angry and sad. Her eyes conveyed both emotions while they filled up with tears that would never fall. My chest was hurting with a different kind of pain along with my physical pain. My heart was clenching painfully. I had made my mate this way, I had caused this pain. I may not regret saving their lives but I do regret the pain that I am causing Rosalie. I looked deep into Rose's eyes; I wanted to convey all the emotions I was feeling to her. As the seconds ticked by only sadness could be seen in her eyes.

Rose slowly moved to stand right in front of me and gently raised her hands to cup my cheeks. She paused slightly before lowering her head down to connect our lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, our eyes closed. There was so much emotion flowing through the kiss that tears started to trickle down my face. Rose's hands never moved while mine tangled into her hair and pulled her closer. Time seemed too slow as our kiss deepened and mouths were explored. When our tongues met, our moans echoed through the house. I untangled one of my hands from her hair and grabbed her waist, pulling her too me. Rose climbed onto the couch to straddle me in response. Our kissing continued for a few more minutes before Rose pulled away reluctantly. I whimpered softly from the loss of contact. Both of our hands never moved from their positions when our eyes opened to gaze at the other. We were both panting softly. My chest was only hurting a little now.

"Don't ever do that in my presence again. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I could have lost you today." Rose whispered to me, our foreheads touching.

"I'm sorry" I whisper to her sincerely. She smiles at me warmly before she extracts herself from my arms to stand in front of me.

"I'll go get the family. Don't you move from that spot." She says. I nod my head with a smile of my own before she disappeared out the door.

To my surprise Alice came back before everyone else. Alice walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I didn't move for a few seconds but soon returned the embrace.

"Thank you" She said as she let me go and stepped away from me. I looked into her eyes and knew what she meant. She was thanking me for sparing Angela from the pain; from refusing her plead to help.

"You're welcome, Alice. I would never have let her hurt herself." I stated as we smiled at each other in understanding. Everyone else arrived shortly after our little moment.

Mom and Dad went to stand behind the couch I was sitting on. Leah and Seth sat on the love seat across the room. Angela sat next to me on the couch while our respective mates went to sit on our laps. The rest of the Cullens where scattered around the living room. I wrapped my arms around Rose's waist and placed a soft kiss to the side of her neck. She leaned into me and placed her hands gentle over mine on her waist. We were quiet for a little while before I turned my head to look at Leah and Seth.

"I want you guys to call your parents and tell them what happened. I have no doubt Sam told them some kind of bullshit. When you've cleared things up I want you to have them switch your school to Forks High." I said to them, sneering at the mention of Sam. They nodded before a thought crossed their minds.

"Where will we stay? I'm pretty sure we aren't allowed on the rez anymore." Leah said before looking at Seth briefly.

"We have plenty of extra rooms dear, you can stay with us." Mom said with a smile from her spot behind me on the couch. "We're a family now aren't we?" Our family nodded our heads to her question in agreement. Leah and Seth's eyes watered at our inclusion of them in our family.

"Thank you" They said to us with appreciation and gratitude. I smiled at them both. "Of course." I said as if it was a given. The room fell into a comfortable silence until Carlisle spoke.

"Well we should be off. You are all welcome in our home, come visit whenever you like." He said with a smile.

"We'll see you guys at school tomorrow, I'll be ok by then. I'm sure Leah and Seth will be in school on Wednesday, the day after tomorrow." I said to the Cullen children, nodding toward our new additions.

"Awesome! At least they don't stink anymore." Emmett said, looking toward Leah and Seth. "Now that you mention it, the vampires don't stick anymore." Seth said thoughtfully.

"Oh that's the Werewolf genes that you have in you now. For some reason they smell bad to shifters but not to us. We don't smell bad to vampires either because our scents are very close to that of a human." Angela explained with a shrug.

"Fascinating..." Carlisle mused softly. "We better leave before Carlisle starts asking you all kinds of questions." Edward said before bowing his head a little to us and heading out the door. The rest of the Cullens, except Rose and Alice, mimicked his gesture and left as well. Alice and Rose got off our laps and gave us a brief kiss before gliding toward the door. "We'll see you tomorrow." Rose said before they waved and left to go to their waiting family.

I looked toward Leah and Seth, "It's still early, you guys should call your parents now. There is a landline in the kitchen." They both nodded but before they could stand up I started to talk again. "After your call we need to talk. I'm sure you have questions for us." I said. They nodded again before standing up and heading toward the kitchen.

A/N: Finally! Chapter 5 is up! Sorry for the lateness.

Please excuse any grammatical, spelling, or punctuation errors.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)

P.S. : If you notice that a sentence seems to be missing a word or two, like it was just cut off, then that's not me. Fanfiction likes to do something to my documents when I update. It's fine on the original document but when I live preview it, it's missing a word or two out of nowhere. So, please bear with me. When I catch the error I'll fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my ideas and story developments.

A/N: Ah, twas the weekend so I had some time to work on my stories. Just to let you guys know I will never abandon any of my stories, I will finish them. So, if my updating takes some time it means I might be a little busy. I apologize in advance and ask you to please bear with me. Thank you for your patience! :)

**Jay aka Jordan**: Yes, Bella is taller than Rose. Only by a couple inches though because Rose is pretty tall. :)

~ Chapter 6 ~

(Recap of chapter 5)

"_Awesome! At least they don't stink anymore." Emmett said, looking toward Leah and Seth. "Now that you mention it, the vampires don't stick anymore." Seth said thoughtfully._

"_Oh that's the Werewolf genes that you have in you now. For some reason they smell bad to shifters but not to us. We don't smell bad to vampires either because our scents are very close to that of a human." Angela explained with a shrug. _

"_Fascinating..." Carlisle mused softly. "We better leave before Carlisle starts asking you all kinds of questions." Edward said before bowing his head a little to us and heading out the door. The rest of the Cullens, except Rose and Alice, mimicked his gesture and left as well. Alice and Rose got off our laps and gave us a brief kiss before gliding toward the door. "We'll see you tomorrow." Rose said before they waved and left to go to their waiting family._

_I looked toward Leah and Seth, "It's still early, you guys should call your parents now. There is a landline in the kitchen." They both nodded but before they could stand up I started to talk again. "After your call we need to talk. I'm sure you have questions for us." I said. They nodded again before standing up and heading toward the kitchen._

[Bella]

I could hear voices coming from the kitchen but I choose to ignore them, they deserved some privacy after all that has happened. It saddens me to think that those two might not see their parents again just because of some pompous ass that let the privilege of being an alpha get to their head. Just because you have the power to lead others does not mean you should treat them like dirt and use them as pawns. Sam has basically torn a family apart, and I plan to bring it back together the best I can. There was some shuffling in the kitchen until Leah and Seth came into view with the cordless phone. Leah walked over to me on the couch and held out the phone to me.

"They want to talk to you." She said. I grabbed the phone from her hand while they went to sit on the opposite couch.

"Hello? Bella Swan speaking." I say into the phone politely. I could hear two soft voices in the back ground but they stopped when they heard my voice. I must be on speaker so both of them can hear me.

"Are you their new alpha?" I hear the father ask.

"Yes, I am."

"Will they be safe with you? Will you protect them? Will we see them again?" The mother's worried voice asked.

"They are safe with us. I will protect them with my life. And of course you can see them. Just keep this number and call whenever you like, we can arrange visits." I say reassuringly.

"Then all we can say is thank you for all you've done and will do." The father says, thanking me.

"But of course. And may I ask your names?"

"My name is Harry Clearwater, and my wife Sue."

"Thank you. We'll hear from you soon. Good bye."

"Until then." Harry said before hanging up the phone.

I pressed the off button and placed the phone in my lap. I looked around the room and found happy approving faces. "I have no doubt that you've heard the entire conversation?" I asked the room. They all nodded in agreement.

"So, any questions?" I ask, looking toward Leah and Seth.

"Yeah, um, since we're part of your pack now do we get a mark? We were kinda new to the La Push pack so we didn't get our mark." Seth said from his position on the couch next to his sister.

"Of course you will. I'm sure Dad can take you tomorrow while Ang and I are at school." I said as I lifted my shirt sleeve on my left arm to reveal our pack mark. It was a full moon with scratch marks through it. Simple but we loved it.

"Oh, when you're in your wolf forms you'll be able to communicate telepathically with us. It's not like your previous pack, we only hear what the other wants us to hear." I say when the thought pops into my head as I lower my shirt sleeve.

"Will our wolf forms be different now that your blood in in us?" Leah asks curiously.

"Our blood will kind of override yours so you'll look like us but you will be slightly smaller." Angela explained to them. Ang loved to explain things about our kind to others. It was her nature I guess.

"Your new form might need a little getting used to but you'll be fine." I finished for Ang. Leah and Seth both nodded their heads in understanding. When nothing was said for a few minutes I stood up carefully. The pain was only slight now.

"Well if that's all, I think it's about time you had some time to yourselves and to pick out your rooms. We'll see you later at dinner." I said dismissing everyone to do their own thing as I started for the steps. It was getting dark out. I think it was time to have myself a soothing shower and read on my bed till dinner.

(Morning: On the way to school)

Dinner and Breakfast had been spent getting to know one another. It was quite pleasant. I am very glad I saved such wonderful people. Conversations flowed smoothly and laughs were had. There were no awkward pauses or silences. It was like we had known each other for years, been friends for years. We were already a close-knit family. Ang and I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

When Ang and I rode into the school parking lot and found a stall, whispering conversations erupted. Hmmm, seems our little fiasco yesterday caused rumors to spread. Whispers started to make their way over to us.

"_Hey, did you hear what happened?"_

"_Are you serious!"_

"_They got put in their place."_

"_What did the Cullen sisters do?"_

"_Are they together?"_

"_Lauren and Jessica got owned yesterday, I was there."_

Ok, that one I had to laugh at. They didn't get as owned as they should have or could have been. I heard Ang giggling to my left, no doubt thinking the same thing. We both just got off my baby when two scents washed over us with the change in wind direction. With a smile I turned just in time for two arms to wrap around my neck and pull me down for a searing kiss. I couldn't help but grin into the kiss when the parking lot erupted with sound. Gasps were heard along with cat calls and wolf howls. When Rose finally pulled away to allow me air, I noticed Ang in the same position as me. We both had shit-eating grins on our faces while Rose and Alice had devious smirks. Well, I guess we just threw a cherry bomb into the fire of those rumors.

"Well, good morning to you to. Miss me did you?" I asked humorously, grin never wavering.

"More than what should be considered healthy." Rose said, smirk melting into a sincere smile. With a chuckle I rested an arm on Rose's waist and led us to class.

(Lunch)

Morning classes were uneventful. Nothing of interest had really happened except for the pats on the back or the high fives I was getting. The kids in my classes were looking at me differently. The guys were giving me either jealous looks or looks that said 'good job'. The girls were an entirely different story, interesting really. I got many different looks from the girls. I got wary glances, appreciative stares, lustful gazes, or puzzled looks. The puzzled looks were probably the girls that were in the middle of wondering why they found me attractive. Ang was also getting these looks but they weren't as strong or as many. Hmmm, must be the alpha pheromones.

As I made my way to the Cullen table, where Ang was already sitting, I was getting all of those looks. I ignored them and grabbed the chair next to Emmett. Looking around the table I noticed that Rose wasn't here yet.

"Where's Rose?" I asked no one in particular. I didn't get an answer. The only thing I got was a wave of knowing smirks throughout the table. I didn't like not being in the know.

"What's with the-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. But I did get my answer. Rose appeared from behind me and swiftly straddled my lap. She tangled her hands into my hair and leaned in dangerously close to my lips. She was so close that when she spoke her lips brushed with mine.

"Mine." She said possessively. I looked into her eyes and was met with pitch black.

"All yours." I whispered back against her lips. Right when the last word left my lips Rose surged forward to close the barely existent distance.

At that moment, no one else was in the room. Everyone else melted into the back ground. It was only me and my mate in this moment of pure bliss. One of my hands rested on her hip while my other hand slid under the fabric of her shirt to caress the cool skin of her lower back. Rose's only response was to tighten her grip in my hair and pull me closer to her. But alas good things had to come to an end.

A booming voice pulled us from our short moment of bliss, "All right, free porn!" Rose broke away from our kiss and we both glared toward the moose of a man.

"What?" he boomed. "Can't you smell the humans?" He added so only our table could hear.

Now that he mentioned it…

I could smell the arousal of most of the humans in the cafeteria along with the arousal of Rose and I. The humans were fidgeting in their chairs. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Rose soon joined me along with the rest of the table. It took us a minute or two but we finally calmed down.

"Ah, that's priceless!" I say after catching my breath.

"Damn right!" Emmett said with a shit-eating grin.

Our conversation went on until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Rose smiled, giving me one last kiss before getting up from my lap. I followed her down the hallway until we parted to go to our respective classes.

[Rose] (After school)

The rest of the school day went by fairly quickly and I soon found myself waiting by Bella's motorcycle with Alice to say good bye. I smiled warmly when Bella and Angela hurried over to us.

"Hi." Was what I said when Bella gave me a kiss hello.

"Hi yourself." She said while smiling that adorable smile I loved so much.

"So, Leah and Seth will be joining us tomorrow right?" Alice asked when she stepped back from her hug with Angela.

"Yup. Bells and I are really excited." Angela said with a smile.

"We should take them out shopping. Leah's using some of my old clothes while Seth is using some of Dad's." Bella suggested.

"That's a great idea. Ali and I love shopping. We could go tomorrow." I offered.

"That would be good." Angela agreed.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow after school." Alice said, bouncing up and down in excitement.

With a chuckle I gave Bella a good bye kiss before heading for my car. "Come on Ali. The guys have already left." I said. Alice gave Angela one last kiss before following after me. We waved to our mates when I drove pass. Tomorrow was sure to be an interesting experience. Get ready Forks High, two more super naturals are coming.

A/N: And, chapter 6 is done!

Please excuse any grammatical, spelling, or punctuation errors.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)

P.S. : If you notice that a sentence seems to be missing a word or two, like it was just cut off, then that's not me. Fanfiction likes to do something to my documents when I update. It's fine on the original document but when I live preview it, it's missing a word or two out of nowhere. So, please bear with me. When I catch the error I'll fix it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Are the sexy girls of Twilight ravaging each other? No? Well then, I don't own Twilight.

A/N: Sorry this one took longer than normal. I feel so bad. School started and my family and I are moving. I apologize profusely.

I'll never abandon stories. I apologize in advance for slow updates.

Thanks for sticking with me! :)

~ Chapter 7 ~

(Recap of chapter 6)

"_So, Leah and Seth will be joining us tomorrow right?" Alice asked when she stepped back from her hug with Angela._

"_Yup. Bells and I are really excited." Angela said with a smile._

"_We should take them out shopping. Leah's using some of my old clothes while Seth is using some of Dad's." Bella suggested._

"_That's a great idea. Ali and I love shopping. We could go tomorrow." I offered._

"_That would be good." Angela agreed._

"_Then it's settled, tomorrow after school." Alice said, bouncing up and down in excitement. _

_With a chuckle I gave Bella a good bye kiss before heading for my car. "Come on Ali. The guys have already left." I said. Alice gave Angela one last kiss before following after me. We waved to our mates when I drove pass. Tomorrow was sure to be an interesting experience. Get ready Forks High, two more super naturals are coming._

[Leah]

Seth and I couldn't wait for our first day of school with Ang, Bella, and the Cullens. Today was the day and I was getting anxious. I was currently lying in bed wanting time to go faster. I had been up for the last hour or so. I was thinking about many things. I was thinking about my former pack, my new pack/family, our first day of school, and the shopping trip after school. The shopping trip would be interesting. I'm not too into shopping but the people will make it enjoyable.

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. It was a reasonable time to get up. I listened for signs to see if anyone was up. Renee seemed to have just gotten up and was starting to make breakfast. Ang was in her bathroom getting ready for the day while everyone else was still sleeping. 'Hmmm, not if I have anything to say about it.' I thought as a smirk crossed my face.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and silently made my way over to Bella's room. I opened the door carefully and saw Bella snoring softly into her pillow. The sight almost made me change my mind. Almost. I tiptoed closer until I was in range and then launched onto the bed. Slam! I body-slammed onto Bella.

"Wha-? Dammit Leah!" She yells at me after her rude awakening. I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"You… should…have… seen… your face!" I get out between bouts of laughter. I was clutching onto my stomach from laughing so hard.

Bella got an irritated took on her face before shoving me off of her and onto the floor. Even as I fell onto the floor I kept on laughing.

"Shut your ass, Lee!" She was trying to be serious but her amused smile gave her away.

"Ah, you know you love me." I say, still laughing under my breath. It's so fun to mess with Bella. She just has the best reactions.

Bella doesn't say anything she just smiles, shaking her head in disbelief and walks out into the hallway. I get up off the floor and follow her out.

(Fast-forward: after morning ritual)

I make my way down the stairs and head over to the kitchen for some breakfast. Ang, Seth, and Bella were already sitting at the table with Renee. It seemed that Charlie had already left for work. He worked as the town's police chief.

"Good morning Leah. Did you sleep well?" Renee asked me as she started to make a plate of sausage, eggs, and rice for me.

"Oh, I slept great, how about you?" I asked as I sat down next to Bella and started eating.

"I had a wonderful sleep." She said with a smile. "Ready for your first day?"

"I'd say I'm all set to go." I say. Seth nodded in agreement as he shoved a sausage in his mouth.

The conversation pretty much went like that as we finished our food. Ang was talking a little bit about her classes until a thought popped into my head.

"Hey, how are we getting to school?" I ask. Charlie took his cruiser, and Renee was going to take her Viper (She owns a flower shop). That only left the Ducati.

My question caused everyone to have a contemplating look on their faces. Had no one thought about this?

"It's funny how we didn't think about this earlier." Bella said, wrinkling her eyebrows in contemplation.

Before anything else could be said a car horn went off outside of our house. We all looked at each other with confusion before we got up and went to the door.

We opened the door to find a black Mercedes-Benz M-class in our drive way. It was brand new too, it didn't even have a license plate yet. The driver's side window started to roll down.

"Anyone in need of a lift?" Alice asked with a knowing smirk from the passenger's seat.

Bella returned her smirk, "Well, since you're already here I guess we'll accept."

Rosalie rolled her eyes playfully and jerked her head toward the back seats. "Then hurry your asses up or we'll leave without you."

We rushed back into the house to retrieve our belongings and then quickly piled into the car. The car had that brand new smell to it. The interior was immaculately clean. It was simply a gorgeous SUV.

"This car smells quite new." I say.

"Oh it is. We just bought it yesterday. Can't have our favorite wolves walking now can we?" Alice said as she positioned her body to look at me.

"Alice-"

"Ah! I don't want to hear it. We wanted to Bells." Alice said to us from the front, cutting Bella off.

The rest of the ride was passed by talking about the shopping trip after school. Alice seemed overly excited. She must really like shopping.

The SUV we were in was drawing the attention of all the students in the parking lot. It's a given that we would get a lot of attention. I would worry if we didn't. You don't see a Mercedes SUV in this small little town.

Rosalie parked next to a silver Volvo where the rest of the Cullen family was waiting. We climbed out of the SUV and joined the family.

"Hey guys." Seth said from beside me.

"Hi Seth. Ready for today?" Jasper asked politely.

"I was born ready." Seth replies with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh are you now?" I ask with attitude.

"Of course."

"Then are you ready for this?" I ask trying to hide my mischievous smile.

"Wha-?"

He was cut off as I punched him in the arm with all my might. He was unprepared and stumbled a few steps back from the force.

"Ow, Leah that hurt!" He screeched, rubbing him arm.

I didn't say anything. I just busted out laughing. I was shortly joined by everyone else.

"Oh yeah sure, laugh it up." He said with a pout. He started to walk toward the office building.

"Coming?" He questioned me. We had to go get our schedules before school started.

I nodded my head and started walking after him. I turned and waved back to everyone. "See you later."

They waved back while I continued my path to the office. Today would definitely be interesting.

(Lunch)

Seth and I had met up in the hall so we could walk together to the cafeteria. We were talking about how our day was going so far. He was currently telling me about how girls, and some guys, were checking him out. Ha! I could likely trump him.

"Guys were looking at me to. The thing is that I'm in the same boat as you. Girls were checking me out to. Don't get me wrong, I loved the looks I was getting from the girls but there was a few that creeped me out." I told him as we got closer to the cafe.

"Oh really? Why what happened?" He asked me with curiosity.

"There were these two girls that were staring at me like they were going to pounce on me and eat me. Now any other time I would have been flattered that I could get that kind of reaction but these girls were different. It was like they would get it one way or the other and not give me a choice. I know I could easily stop them but it was still creepy." I explained to him as we got to the cafe doors and walked in.

"I'm glad I attract the normal ones." He said as we spotted the Cullen table that everyone was sitting at.

"Oh shut u-." I cut myself off as I felt four familiar eyes on me. I cringed as we walked nearer to their table.

"Do you see them? They're looking at me again." I whisper to Seth as we continued walking.

"You're right that is creepy. I don't want to be on the other side of that stare." He said quietly with sympathy as he glanced at them from the corner of his eye.

"Looks like Whoren and Pissica have found a new target." Rosalie says as we sit at the table. Rosalie was practically sitting on Bella's lap while Alice was only leaning her head on Ang's shoulder. Rosalie was definitely the bolder of the two. Even though both vampires could care less about what others think it was like Rosalie was holding a neon sign that said "I don't give a shit" while Alice had a regular sign that said "I don't care."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"The two girls that look like they're going to eat you." Alice said, not moving from her position.

"They were after Rose and Alice for a while but Bella and Angela here set them straight." Edward said with an amused smile.

"Damn right!" Emmett boomed from his seat.

"I feel bad that they are now after you but at the same time I'm relieved." Bella said as she wrapped her arm around Rosalie.

"I understand Bells. I know they can't do anything to me but it still creeps me out." I say.

"Hey guys they're coming over here." Edward said as he looked over my shoulder.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I groaned out as their footsteps grew louder until they stopped behind my chair.

"I see you've got a nice edition to your little group here." One of them said from behind me. I didn't turn around to look which one it was.

"Piss off W-Lauren!" Rosalie said with a glare.

"Just because you weren't smart enough to except our numerous offers doesn't mean she will be." The one named Lauren said with attitude. I still didn't turn around. I was trying to ignore their presence.

I cringed when I felt someone breathing in my ear. "So, are you smart enough?" Whoren whispered into my ear, trying and failing to be sexy. I'm coming to be quite fond of the nickname, matches really well.

I stood up slowly and finally turned around to face the two. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped their conversations and turned to watch our exchange. I leaned down a little to be closer to their in height.

"I don't need you two to warm my bed." I told them calmly. I heard my table snicker at my comment.

"You would turn us down?" The other girl asked, speaking for the first time.

"I believe that's what I just did."

"But I'm sure you get lonely at night." Whoren said as she took a step closer to me. Damn, the bitch doesn't give up.

"If I was lonely I would just hire myself some company. At least they're trained and make money for using their body, unlike you two. Find someone else to whore yourself out to. I'm not interested in your services." I say. My voice was serious but I was mentally patting myself on the back for my little speech.

Both girls stood there opening and closing their mouths not knowing what to say. Finally they just humphed and turned on their heel to leave. I turned as well and sat back down. When I looked up it looked like they were holding in their laughter. But once I looked at them they burst out laughing.

"That was a nice one Leah!" Emmett boomed between bouts of laughter.

We laughed and exchanged playful banter while we werewolves ate our food. This continued until the bell rang. We left the cafe and said our goodbyes in the hall before heading toward our last class of the day.

(After school)

School had just finished and we were crowding around the Cullen cars.

"We'll see you guys at home." Alice said as she ushered us into the car.

"Calm yourself Alice. We'll get there soon enough. Besides with my driving we'll get there in no time." Rosalie said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

She wasn't kidding either. Once we were out of sight she sped up. We were in Port Angeles in half the time it was supposed to take to get here. We parked and filed out of the car. I was trailing behind the two couples along with Seth when the wind shifted. This breeze of wind carried the most appealing scent I've ever smelled. I stopped walking abruptly and looked toward the direction of the woods.

"Lee, what's wrong?" I hear Seth ask me. I didn't reply. I was too lost in my thoughts. I absently heard the others stop walking and start to head over.

Something was screaming at me to follow that scent. It wanted me to find the source. It wanted me to find it and keep it all to myself. The urge to follow it was overwhelming.

"Leah?" I couldn't discern the voice.

My mind was made up. I dashed toward the woods at barely human speed. Once I was past the tree line I ran at normal supernatural speed. I could hear the others trailing behind me.

I kept running until I made it to a small clearing used for camping. There was ash on the ground surrounded by a circle of rocks. The scent was coming closer. It wouldn't be too long now.

The others caught up to me just as three vampires emerged from the other side of the clearing. The first was of African descent and had dreadlocks, the second had blonde hair held up in a ponytail, and the third was a gorgeous red head. She was the source of the scent.

As I looked up our eyes locked. And that was it. That was when it happened. The connection was made, this was my mate. This beautiful red head was my mate; I could not be with another. She was now my earth, my sun, and my moon. If I could help it my future would be filled with her. My story was beginning with her and would end with her. Nothing mattered anymore as much as she did.

My thoughts were broken as a voice filled the silence. It was the blonde male. He didn't look happy. His anger was aimed toward my mate. A growl erupted from my chest but I was ignored.

"Why do you look at her like that? How dare you look at someone else that way?!" He yelled in anger. He raised his hand to strike.

That was when I lost all reason. I wasn't thinking. The only thing in my mind was to protect my mate. Nothing would hurt her, he wouldn't hurt her. Before I could stop myself I was already moving toward them.

"Leah!"

The voice didn't process in my brain. It was too late. When I got close enough I phased and tore the bastard's head right off his worthless shoulders. The head fell to the ground. The body followed right after and fell lifelessly to the ground.

A/N: Ah ha! Finally Ladies and gents! Chapter 7 is finished! I made this chapter a little longer than usual to make up for my absence.

Please excuse any grammatical, spelling, or punctuation errors.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
